An End Once and for All!
by VampireGRose
Summary: How Mass Effect 3 should have ended, rated T for the original Terrible Ending...WARNING: EPIC SPOILERS


An intense ringing pierced his ears. Shepard blinked several times; dust swelled his eyes and forced them to ooze liquid from his pores. He propped his face off the ground as his consciousness regained control over his numb body. The light was so intense, it wouldn't allow him to grasp where he was. Then the beam dimmed and a small figure marched towards him with purpose.

"Why are you here?"

Shepard was still in a daze. Anderson was dead, the Illusive Man was dead, and he felt like his soul was about to split from its mortal host and join them. Nevertheless, he stood up. "What—where am I?"

"The Citadel, it's my home," the small synthetic form answered.

"The Citadel?" Shepard was in awe of the action unfolding around them. Reapers swarmed the galaxy, destroying any Alliance ship that crossed their line of sight. Earth lay in the background, in a ball of ocean, land and fire. Shepard imagined what it was like for soldiers still consumed in the flames and debris—even though he, Garrus, and Liara were together there no less than ten minutes ago. He wondered how his comrades were doing, if they survived Habinger's assault.

He reverted his attention back to the figure. "Who are you?"

"I am the Catalyst."

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

The figure was disappointed. "No, the Citadel is part of me."

Shepard stepped closer. "I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how I can do that?"

"The Reapers are mine, I control them. They are my solution." The figure began walking away.

Shepard could not help but follow, his injures made it agonizing to walk and he was forced to slouch over uncomfortably. "Solution, to what?"

"Chaos," it replied, "you bring it on yourselves. The created will always rebel against their creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order for the next cycle."

"By wiping out organic life?" Shepard could not believe what he was hearing.

"No, we harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here."

"But you killed the rest."

"We helped them ascend so they could make way for new life, storing the old life in Reaper form."

Shepard followed the synthetic's gaze towards a Reaper in the distance. He thought of Javik and the Protheans. "I think we'd rather keep our own form."

"No you can't, without us to stop it, synthetics would destroy all organics. We've created the cycle so that never happens, that's the solution."

Shepard contemplated to himself for a moment. "The defining characteristic of organic life is that we think for ourselves, make our own choices. You take that away and we'd might as well be machines just like you."

The figure was taken back by the commander's words—possibly admiring Shepard's confidence in such a frail state. "You have choice, more than you deserve. The fact that your standing here, the first organic ever proves it. But, it also proves that my solution won't work anymore."

"So now what?"

"That depends on you," it said.

"What do you mean?" As if he hadn't done enough already.

The synthetic figure looked upon the large beam in awe. "The Crucible changed me, created new 'possibilities.' But, I can't make them happen, and I won't."

Shepard felt his stomach turn as the figure's eyes fixated on him. He blamed the feeling on his wounds. "Make what happen?"

"What you came here to do. You want to destroy us. You can wipe out all synthetic life if you want, including the geth and most of the technology you rely on. Even you are partly synthetic."

"But the Reapers will be destroyed?" Shepard's own safety did not worry him.

"Yes, but the peace won't last. Soon, your children will create synthetics and then the chaos will come back. Releasing the energy of the Crucible will end the cycle, but it will also destroy the mass relays. The path is open, but you have to choose." The figure backed away a bit from Shepard.

The Commander peered down at his gun and then up at the huge beam erecting from the Citadel's core. "So, if I destroy the Citadel then Reapers will be destroyed. But, you are the Catalyst, so that means you'd be destroyed as well. And, if I destroy you then the entire mass relay system will collapse."

The synthetic eyes narrowed. "I have given you your path, you must follow it."

Shepard backed away. "No, I've spent three years figuring out how to stop the Reapers. Three years I've traveled the galaxy for answers. Three years battling my inner demons. And now, it is time for me to make my own decisions."

The synthetic was baffled. "What are you saying?"

He took his index and middle finger and pressed them against the hearing aid he had stashed in his ear. "Joker, Normandy, anybody, this is Shepard I need medical and combat assistance immediately!"

"Stop it!" The synthetic shouted.

Shepard ignored it. "Please, I need assistance, the Catalyst is inside the Citadel, and we need to destroy it."

"Enough!" The once small childlike voice had become demonic and rugged, like a Reaper. The synthetic launched itself at the Commander and proceeded to strangle him. "You will die. Die, die die!"

Shepard gasped for oxygen. Then his world went black. He was in the same dream he had numerous times before, yet this time he saw his fallen comrades surrounding him: Kaidan, Mordin, Legion and others. They were beckoning him on, telling him to fight, to beat the Reapers, calling out his name.

_"Shepard, Shepard, Shepard_…Shepard!"

Shepard's eyes flew open. He saw the faces of his crew: Ash, Tali, Dr. Chakwas, Traynor, Vega, and hell, even that trolling bastard Javik. There were only a few absent faces that he was immediately concerned about.

"W-what happened? Did we win?" he croaked.

They exchanged glances.

"Shepard, the Reapers are still attacking. The fight's not over, but you're in bad condition. There is no way you can fight anymore," Chakwas explained.

"N-no, but I know how to stop the Reapers."

"Are you serious?" Tali gasped beyond her mask. "We've barely made any impact on them thus far."

Shepard sat up. He felt the stitches underneath his bandages stretch. The pain was bearable but unnerving. "I had a vision, after Harbinger attacked. I was inside the Citadel and met with Anderson and the Illusive Man. They both died before—before I awoke and spoke with an AI. It told me that the Reapers were under its control and that it itself was the Catalyst we've been looking for. The Citadel was apart of it, and so…" he trailed off.

"So?" The others implored.

"We need to destroy the Citadel."

Mouths dropped.

"Shepard," Ashley began, "you can't expect us to destroy the very heart of the galaxy, do you?"

"Ash, it's the only way. You have to trust me, it's either the Citadel or countless innocent lives."

She grimaced. "Alright, we need to tell Joker."

Shepard hoisted himself off the operation table and attempted to walk, but his knees buckled. "Damn it."

Ashley and James helped him up and used their body support to level the Commander on his feet. They made their way to the cockpit.

Joker craned his neck around and released a sigh of relief at the sight of his commanding officer. "Thank god, I was sure Harbinger had vaporized you to death when we rescued you."

"Damn Joker, 'bout time your crippled ass saved the day," Shepard applauded.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Commander."

Shepard searched the cockpit. "What about the others?"

"Cortez sent word, we picked him up right before getting your distress signal. As for Garrus and Liara—"

"We are ready when you are, Shepard." Liara stepped through the door. Her arm was bandaged, presumably burned. Her face maintained its sapphire glow. Shepard was relieved.

"Just like always, eh?" Garrus followed. The same spot on his face he took a missile to had opened up old scars and formed new ones.

Shepard examined the damage more thoroughly. "And here I thought you could never get uglier Garrus."

"Thanks, maybe I should dance to celebrate," The turian retorted.

"Anyway," Joker interrupted, "the Reapers are still giving Earth a beating, if we don't do something quick Commander our entire home world will be up in flames."

Shepard understood the obvious explanation. "Joker, you still have those weapon upgrades we got for the Normandy before the Collector base?"

"Yeah of course, in fact they've been upgraded even more thanks to Garrus."

"_See_, my calibrations do come in handy after all."

The Commander smiled. "That's good to hear, but Joker are they strong enough to destroy the Citadel?"

Joker's face mirrored those who previously heard Shepard's suggestion. "You have got to be shitting me."

Shepard pulled his weight off Ashley and James. He could stand, but only just. "Jeff please, it's the only way to stop the Reapers and save the galaxy. The Citadel controls them and all synthetic life."

"God damn it," Joker murmured and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've locked coordinates on the Citadel, we're headed there now."

The Reaper invasion was still culminating around them. The Normandy dodged laser after laser, explosion after explosion, before finally reaching its destination. The Citadel stood firmly locked together with the Crucible in a binding force of unimaginable strength. Shepard fixated on the heart of the galaxy. He knew this was the time to end it once and for all.

"Fire on my command."

Joker pushed several buttons. "Ready."

"Wait, Shepard." EDI maneuvered her way through the crewmembers to make it to Joker's side. "Destroying the Citadel will destroy the mass relay system. It—it will also destroy any synthetic life; the Reapers, the geth, and myself included."

Joker froze. "No, no, no, _hell_ no. Commander I can't do this."

"There is no other way," Shepard said to EDI. "Shit, get me in radio contact of the fleets."

A small voice box presented itself to him and Shepard leaned over Joker to talk through it. "Listen up turian fleet, krogan fleet, asari fleet, quarian fleet, geth fleet, and everyone else, this is Commander Shepard speaking. I am asking you all to break off your defense of Earth and retreat to your own home systems."

There was a large simultaneous gasp that wedged itself in between his words.

A voice answered through the intercom. "Shepard, this is Admiral Hackett, what the hell are you thinking?"

Shepard was relieved to hear the Admiral's voice. "Sir, you have to trust me. I figured out that the only way to stop the Reapers is to destroy the Citadel. Doing that will also destroy the mass relays. If we don't send reinforcements home, they'll be stuck in the Sol System forever."

The Admiral's voice was hollow. "There are at least a dozen thousand alien reinforcements who have landed on Earth. We can't afford to pull them out now."

Shepard felt torn. "Then we can only send those in space back. I need to do this now Admiral, it cannot wait any longer."

Hackett released a deep sigh. "Troops, this is Admiral Hackett speaking, we are in full retreat mode. All alien reinforcements please return through the relays according to your system. Again, we are in full retreat."

"Thank you, Hackett."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Shepard." He said before breaking off contact.

In the distance Shepard could see ally ships recoiling their attacks on Reaper forces and turning around towards various mass relays. The Reapers followed them a short distance before returning their attention towards Earth.

"Now Joker."

Joker was still reluctant. "But I—"

EDI placed her hand on the pilot's shoulder. "It's alright Jeff, I am here for you, always."

"Thanks EDI."

He pressed a button and the Normandy's guns shot a bolt of high energy towards the Citadel's core. It shredded through the entire complex like paper and the blast sent a current of explosions into the atmosphere. A circle of red light grew and grew, devouring anything that stood in its way. The Normandy was no competitor as the entire ship was swallowed up inside a giant wave of blinding light.

Shepard awoke on the floor of the cockpit. His crewmates one-by-one returned to consciousness. Joker was cupping his ribcage; he probably broke a bone upon impact. Liara was alive and even helped Garrus and Ashley to their feet. James scratched his head and examined the surroundings to see if the ship had suffered any substantial damage. There was no sign of EDI anywhere; the blast must have completely exterminated her entire body.

"Are we dead?" James asked.

Shepard peered through the windows on either side of the cockpit controls. The dark space was completely devoid of any enemy battleships. What was left were a few Alliance vessels, some searching for enemy stragglers. The Reapers were finally and forever gone.

Suddenly, in a premeditated unison, a colossal roar of joy rang through the Normandy. Numerous hands patted Shepard's back and his crewmates and friends pulled him into embrace after embrace. The impossible had been accomplished—a legend had been born.

Joker got to his feet and shook hands with his commanding officer. "I'm honored Commander, you did well."

The same voice box Shepard spoke from released an alert signal. Joker opened it.

"Hello, Shepard, are you there?"

The Commander was overjoyed. "Anderson, is that really you?"

"Alive and breathing the new air we have back here on our planet. I don't know what you did Shepard. First I got wind that you ordered a massive retreat, the next, everyone is waking up with dead Reaper forces around them."

Shepard chuckled. "A soldier never reveals his secrets."

He could feel the old man smiling back. "You did good, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Anderson."

"Now get your winning ass back here so we can have a round of beers, on me!"

"Will do." They hung up simultaneously. "Joker?"

The pilot heard the entire conversation. "Setting coordinates for Earth. Landing expectancy, no less than an hour." He pressed a few buttons and something shot out against his chest. A small disk and a note appeared before him. Joker opened the note and read it through. "It's from EDI. She said that she transferred some of her data onto this disk. It's data from after when she took over Dr. Eva's body. That means—" He trailed off and flickered his eyes to Shepard.

The Commander nodded. "Everyone, back to your stations. We're heading home."

"Shepard." Liara grabbed his hand. "You should rest. Let me help you to your quarters."

The pair made it to the captain's cabin and Shepard sat down on the bed to relax and let their victory sink in. Liara stroked his back and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

He figured she was referring to his feelings. "Alright, I—I just can't believe we did it."

"No Shepard, _you_ did it."

He fixated his eyes onto her and cocked a brow.

She knew what it entailed. "Not that look. We already spent time together before infiltrating the Cerberus base," she said. "You can't possibly be in the mood for another round after all that has happened."

The Commander rubbed his bandages. "But Doctor, I am in serious need of medical attention."

Liara massaged her temples.

Shepard formed a smirk and coiled his arm around his asari lover. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves." He kissed her passionately and pushed her down onto the bedspread.

"Wait, Shepard." Liara pressed her hand against his shoulder to force his weight off her. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Which is what, Dr. T'Soni?"

"We have…a guest."

Shepard's eyes darted from left to right. Who would dare intrude on their _private _time? It better not be Joker over the intercom.

Liara pulled his face back to hers. "No, not that kind of guest." She reached for his hand and steadily trailed it down her torso to her upper loin area. There she let her hand slip from his, allowing his palm to rest alone. Shepard concentrated and gently put pressure on the area to feel a faint pulse answer him.

"Impossible," he murmured, "We only did it—not even 24 hours ago."

"You forget I am not a human. Asari anatomy and reproduction is…similar…but also different."

Shepard cleared his throat. "Guess I'll have to tell Garrus to refrain from over-calibrating the ship's guns. Don't want our new guest getting carried away when she's learning to walk."

"Oh, did I say a guest?" Liara sat up, raised two fingers in the air and twiddled them back-and-forth.

Shepard's mouth dropped.

* * *

><p>So yeah, pretty much summing up what I felt should have happened in the end—the Reapers are defeated, everyone whose important survives, and Shepard basically not giving a flying fuck about what the little kid has to say. Feedback is appreciated though!<p> 


End file.
